


The Greatest Gift Giver Ever

by Pyro451



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Kageyama stressing out over presents, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyro451/pseuds/Pyro451
Summary: "Kageyama was stressing out. He wasn't sure what to get Hinata for Christmas.  For the past three years, his present had been meat buns…Kageyama wasn't good at gifts."------------Kageyama is very stressed trying to find the perfect gift for Hinata a few days before Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic idea popped into my head and I thought it fit really well for the season. I've got to give thanks to my friend Rotten Boy (@_rottenboy on Twitter) for being the beta on this fic. He really made this fic so much better than I could have possibly done alone. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Kageyama was stressing out. 

He wasn't sure what to get Hinata for Christmas. For the past three years, his present had been meat buns…

Kageyama wasn't good at gifts. 

Now that they had graduated, were in college, and sharing an apartment, Kageyama felt like he needed to start giving “actual presents”. He had spent the past two months trying to figure out what would be a good present for Hinata, but it was only a few days before Christmas and he still wasn't sure what to get him. 

Kageyama had several ideas, such as new volleyball gear or magazines, (something), or even the tried and true meat bun! None of those felt right though. 

Determined to find the right present, Kageyama had even woken up early today and left the apartment without waking Hinata. Even if it took him all day, Kageyama would endure it.

——————————

After several hours Kageyama was no closer to finding a present as he had been when he started. He had thought about maybe calling someone for advice - maybe Yachi or Kenma - but searching for his phone, he found it wasn't there.

Regardless, he decided that he didn't need any help anyway and, even if he could, he wouldn’t call someone anyway. He was determined to find a good present on his own, without help from anybody else.

Upon discovering the loss Kageyama became annoyed with himself, realizing that in his rush to get out of the apartment without disturbing Hinata, he forgot his phone. He had been feeling something nagging at him all day, like he was forgetting something important, but he wasn't sure quite what it was. He now assumed that it must be that he was missing his phone. Though that didn't feel quite right. It felt like he was forgetting something bigger. 

So Kageyama continued his search.

——————————

Several hours passed and Kageyama was beginning to grow desperate. 

He kept searching and searching but nothing he saw seemed to fit. Not only was his search fruitless, he still had that nagging sensation from earlier, and it just kept growing larger. He felt like he was forgetting something about today that was extremely important. He reasoned that it was just all the stress that was building up from trying to find the perfect present. 

Ignoring his feelings, Kageyama, having lost hope, considered giving up; maybe meat buns weren't so bad after all. Then suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Kageyama saw the perfect present. Unable to believe his luck, Kageyama rushed over and stared. 

“This is perfect” Kageyama thought to himself, as he rushed into the store and bought it immediately.

—————————

Kageyama, victorious and assured he was the master of present buying now and forever, headed back to their apartment. 

As he headed up the stairs, he got that nagging feeling again, even stronger and louder than before, continuing to tell him that he was forgetting something super important today. Like today was one of the most important days of his life or something like that.

What could he possibly have forgotten? Christmas wasn't for a few days, it wasn't Hinata’s birthday, it wasn't their anniversary. Kageyama wracked his brain trying to figure out what it could be all the way to the door.

Unable to figure it out Kageyama brushed it off, and thought “Of course today is important. Today will be remembered as the day I bought the best present ever and became the king of present buying.” 

As Kageyama headed into the apartment, Hinata yelled out “Kageyama?” 

Kageyama answered with “It’s me.” 

Hinata said “Where did you go? When I woke up you weren't there and I wondered where you went.” 

Kageyama responded with “I just had a few early errands to run and I didn’t want to wake you.” 

Hinata sighed “Alright I guess. Though I don’t know why you had to do them today of all days.” 

Kageyama, who had finally taken off his coat and hung it up, headed into the kitchen to get some water. Confused, he asked “Why is today any different than any other day? It’s only Thursday.” Kageyama continued “If you’re curious, I actually went out to get your Christmas present. I’m pretty sure it’s the greatest Christmas present of all time. When you open it you’ll be so amazed that you may explode. You’ll call me “The Greatest Gift Giver of All Time” and I won’t blame you because it’ll be true.” 

Hinata laughed softly “Oh really now? Well I also have a present for you too. And I’m sure *I* actually have the greatest present ever. Do you want to open them now and compare?” 

Kageyama, never one to back down from a challenge, especially from Hinata, and especially - especially - when he knew he was so clearly going to win, responded “Of course. Prepare to lose!”

Kageyama, bag in hand, rushed into the living room, prepared to beat Hinata in this contest he foolishly challenged him to. As Kageyama headed into the living room he could see, sitting down, that familiar and lovable mop of orange hair on the couch, faced towards him as he came in. 

After Kageyama had entered the room, Hinata got up and said “Alright, I’ll go first.” Kageyama with a grin said “Whatever you want, loser.” 

Hinata, without a second thought, went over to Kageyama and gave him the biggest, most passionate kiss he had received in a while. 

Hinata sent his tongue immediately darting into Kageyama’s mouth, Hinata’s unexpected attack seizing control over him. Unexpected as it was, the attack was quickly reversed as Kageyama fought back with his tongue invading into Hinata’s mouth. 

This went on for a good five minutes or so before Hinata pulled away and, a little flushed and breathless, said “And that’s only the beginning. You haven't even gotten to the actual present yet.” 

Kageyama, aroused but confused, could only ask “Why?” 

Hinata with a small laugh turned around, crooking his fingers compelling Kageyama to follow him, walked to the bedroom and said “Silly, today’s the 22nd, that’s why.” 

Kageyama, finally realizing what that nagging feeling he had all day was, dropped the bag with the present and followed Hinata into the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I've really wanted to write KageHina for a while so i'm glad I was able to do it for Kageyama's birthday. I hope you all enjoyed it. If you want to scream about various anime boys and such with me you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Pyro_451)
> 
> For the curious, the "perfect" present Kageyama got Hinata was a wall scroll signed by the Little Giant.


End file.
